Pansy n'est pas comme ça
by Dea Artio
Summary: Daphné a les ongles longs, vernis de vert, et les mains légèrement rugueuses. Pansy a les ongles courts, rongés, et la peau tellement douce. Daphné lui prend la main, et au premier regard, Pansy s'est oubliée. Et pourtant, Pansy n'est pas comme ça.


**Note d'auteur: Daphné et Pansy, c'est quelque chose qui me plait bien. Par ce que j'aime le yuri, par ce que j'aime Pansy et parce que c'est un joli couple dans le genre toxique. Et comme le Narcissharry je n'en trouve pas trop. Donc j'ecris et j'espere que ça vous plaira. Reviews ?**

Pas comme ça 

Daphné a les ongles longs, vernis de vert, et les mains légèrement rugueuses. Elle aime à faire glisser ses doigts sur les pages des livres, sur le bras du fauteuil, sur la cuisse de Pansy. Doucement, elle trace des cercles sur sa peau blanche, distraitement, comme si elle n'y pensait même pas, tout en suçotant consciencieusement sa plume du bout des lèvres, penchée sur son parchemin. Pansy se mord la lèvre inférieur, sa canine s'enfonce dans la chair rosé, retenant un gémissement. Un souffle d'air travers le tissu de ses robes de sorcières, la faisant frissonner. Daphné pianote sur la jambe mate, bronzée de Pansy, et soudainement appui la paume de sa main sur la peau tellement douce de sa cadette. Pansy sursaute. Surprise. Un léger couinement s'échappe de ses lèvres, et quelques élèves se retournent vers les deux étudiantes. Parkinson a honte de s'être laissée avoir, surtout devant le regard malicieux de Daphné, dont la main est toujours posée sur sa cuisse. Bien trop haut sur sa cuisse. De son autre main, Daphné écrit, et de la gauche, celle ornée d'une bague en diamant, elle s'amuser à traverser des océans de draperie pour arriver à frotter son pouce contre la peau nue et vulnérable de l'entre-cuisse de Pansy, caresser le duvet brun de cette partie tellement intime de Pansy... Soudainement, la jeune fille brune se redresse, attrape ses affaires et quitte la salle commune, sous les regards médusés de Daphné et de ses camarades. Pansy n'est pas comme ça.

oOoOo

Au milieu des brumes chaudes de la salle de bain, Pansy la regarde. Elle est figée, hypnotisée par ce corps qui se cambre avec tant de désinvolture, tant de naturel, une grâce animale et à peine calculée, des gestes lents qui savourent l'eau délicieusement chaude de la douche. Pansy la regarde. Elle l'observe, elle observe tout son corps. Elle observe ses hanches larges, ses cuisses musclées, ses fesses fermes, la courbure de son dos, son ventre un peu trop rond, ses seins presque trop généreux; et ses mains aux longs ongles verts, qui s'accrochent à la porte vitrée de la douche et l'ouvre brusquement, laissant Pansy contempler l'étendue de ses chairs nues, douces et brûlantes de l'eau qui coure encore contre sa peau. Daphné est sublime. Les pointes de ses seins sont dressées, d'un rose vif, et ses cheveux blonds retombent avec lourdeur sur ses épaules blanches. Daphné est belle. Pansy n'ose pas respirer, de peur que cette merveilleuse apparition ne s'évanouisse. Alors Daphné avance vers elle, toujours avec lenteur, sans se soucier ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant de sa nudité, et avance ses lèvres jusqu'au siennes. Pansy n'a plus qu'à les saisir, à écraser sa bouche rouge contre la bouche pâle de Daphné, à mordiller sa lèvre supérieure, à passer sa langue sur la sienne, à passer sa main sur la peau de Daphné, à caresser son dos, à descendre vers ses fesses, à saisir sa cuisse et à la remonter jusqu'à sa propre intimité, couverte de lourdes robes de sorcière. Pansy n'a plus qu'à poser sa deuxième main contre la poitrine de Daphné, à en caresser le mamelon, à faire le tour du cercle rose, à prendre son sein en main, à le masser doucement, et à continuer de mélanger ses lèvres aux siennes, et sa chair contre ses robes. Doucement, Daphné dénude l'épaule de Pansy, et libère sa bouche pour enfouir son visage dans son cou, et Pansy se tend. Elle repousse vivement Daphné, ouvre en grand la porte de la salle de bain et sort sans plus un mot. Pansy n'est pas comme ça.

oOoOo

Pansy sent encore son regard brûlant depuis l'entrée de la salle commune, elle le devine moqueur et sulfureux en même temps. Elle frémi. Daphné a ce pouvoir de la rendre chaude et humide d'une simple respiration, d'un simple coup d'oeil ou d'un seul frôlement.  
Parfois, la nuit, Daphné écarte les rideaux et se glisse contre Pansy. Elle dit qu'elle a fait un cauchemar, que c'est la guerre qui l'effraie, et Pansy ne peut alors que la laisser se couler dans ses bras pour la consoler. Alors Daphné, de ses jolies mains aux ongles verts, passe distraitement sur la cuisse de Pansy et caresse ses fesses. Elle niche sa tête au creux de sa poitrine, et Pansy ne bouge pas. Elle ne fait rien, car elle sait la peur dont Daphné lui parle, elle aussi l'angoisse lui noue la gorge. Peut être, pour la réconforter, elle glisse ses mains trop bronzées dans les cheveux blonds longs et soyeux de Daphné, elle suit une mèche jusqu'au sommet gonflé du sein blanc de Daphné, qui s'échappe innocemment de sa chemise de nuit entrouverte, et s'est accidentellement qu'elle pince et caresse le téton rose et dressé de son amie. Pansy ne pense pas à mal, elle n'est pas comme ça, ce n'est qu'un malheureux concours de circonstance.  
Pansy sent le regard brûlant de Daphné, en permanence. Elle commence presque à en avoir peur, de ce regard qui ne la quitte pas. Peur de ses mains finement manucurées qui lui font perdre tout bon sens et de sa bouche pâle et taquine qui lui ferait tout oublier des hommes. Pansy veut oublier. Oublier tout de son amie. Parce qu'elle n'est pas comme ça, elle. Pansy aime les hommes, Pansy veut des enfants, une grande maison dans un monde en paix et un mari qui la chérisse et s'occupe d'elle. Pansy ne veut pas Daphné, elle n'est pas comme ça.

oOoOo

« Tu sais ma Pansy, que je suis l'aînée et n'ai qu'une sœur cadette ?  
« Où tu veux en venir, Daphné ? Tout reviendra à ton fiancé...  
« et si je ne me mari pas ? Dans ce cas tout sera à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Et ce serai triste de ne pas le partager, tout ça. C'est avec toi que j'aimerai partager, Pansy chérie, si je ne me mariai pas. »  
Pansy lève les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, mais cela ne la fait pas du tout rire. Loin de là. Elle s'en voudrai que Daphné espère pour rien, qu'elle se fasse des idées. Pansy l'aime bien et veut qu'elle soit heureuse. Voilà tout.  
Daphné rit à son tour, l'air de dire qu'elle ne raconte que des sottises, et passe l'ongle vert menthe de son majeur entre les lèvres rouges de Pansy, qui le lèche avec délectation. Il n'est rien que Pansy préfère à la saveur sucrée du corps de Daphné. Sans qu'aucune n'y ai fait attention, les doigts de Daphné se sont transformés en une bouche rose pale, comme une sucrerie... Et sa main humide de salive s'est glissée sous la culotte de Pansy, caressant son sexe puis s'enfonçant au plus profond d'elle et la faisant gémir de plaisir au rythme d'une musique connue d'elles seules. La brune s'est senti contrainte de rendre la pareille, et a frissonné d'extase en s'introduisant en sa belle amie, découvrant les profondeurs d'un corps tellement plus sublime et désirable que le sien, la faisant vibrer encore et encore jusqu'a ce que toutes deux s'épuisent de bonheur.  
Pansy ferme les yeux, lorsqu'elle les rouvre Daphné est partie, mais le lendemain le regard de braise ne la quitte pas. Pansy a honte, elle n'est pas comme ça.

oOoOo

Pansy est seule dans un manoir trop grand, seule depuis trop longtemps. Elle a froid, désespérée de ne plus sentir les yeux verts de Daphné fixés sur ses courbes de femme. Elle se ronge les ongles, encore, encore, de frustration et de désespoir.  
Elle a envoyé Drago se faire mettre, lui a dis qu'il ne l'intéressait pas, et elle a envoyée un hibou à Daphné, pour savoir ce qu'elle penserai de partager le manoir Greengrass et de vivre toutes les deux, de tout partager du lit jusqu'au plaisir, et jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Daphné lui à répondu, et dans sa lettre Pansy voyait son sourire moqueur : Daphné ne veut pas, ne veut plus. C'était un jeu, une distraction contre la guerre qu'ils ont perdu voila quatre ans. Et puisque Pansy ne veut pas de Drago, c'est la petite sœur Greengrace qui va le marier. Quant à Pansy et Daphné, ça n'a jamais existé. Daphné n'est pas comme ça.


End file.
